Accidentally in love
by aRedBaroness
Summary: Alex and Justin accidentally spill love potion on themselves. Their parents go away for a sandwich convention and things get really awkward. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I've made this love potion from a spell I copied from one of Dad's spellbooks. I'm going to give it to Riley, so he'll fall for me and I'll get a second chance to show him I'm not a total weirdo."

"You can't give him a love potion, it's wrong to mess with people's emotions like that. Give it here."

"No way."

Alex and Justin were struggling over the potion, when it flew out of their grasp and dumped all over them.

"Uh Justin, does this mean what I think this means? Are we going to fall in love with each other now?"

"Yes it does. This is bad. Really, really bad."

"Okay, so we get out a spellbook and find the antidote, problem solved."

"Oh right, did you forget the spellbooks are in the locked cabinet in the lair, the one dad's always guarding."

"Damn it! What are we going to do? This is all your fault."

"My fault? It was your potion Alex."

"Yeah well you were the one trying to stop me."

"I had to stop you, Alex it's wrong."

"And this is so much better is it. Now I'm going to fall for my brother."

"It's not like I intended for this to happen."

"We have to come up with a plan. Do we tell mom and dad?"

"No way. Knowing you we'll both get in trouble."

Alex was worried, this was bad. She was already in love with her brother, she had been for a long time. She made the potion, intending to take it herself so she could fall in love with some normal guy, who wasn't her brother and get over her sick obsession. She wondered if this potion would just enhance the feelings she already felt for Justin, because that would be bad. Her love for her brother was strong enough, it didn't need any encouragement.

Justin was wracking his brain, trying to come up with a plan. So far he was coming up empty. Damn it, this was all Alex's fault.

They were still trying to come up with a solution, when their parents came home. Their parents called them into the kitchen.

"What happened to you two?" their mom asked.

"Practising potions, one of them exploded. No big deal, we didn't get that one right anyway," Alex said.

"I hope you two remembered that your mom and I are going to be away this week. We're going to that big sandwich shop convention in Portland, finally the tortilla/sandwich debate will be settled. You two better not get in any trouble this week. The sandwich shop will be closed in our absence and Max won't be back from summer camp until after we get back."

"Right, we'll be on our best behavior, Dad," said Justin.

"It's not your behavior, I'm worried about, Justin. It's your sister's."

"I promise I'll be good, Dad."

"I've heard that before, Alex, but it better be true this time."

"Okay Dad. See you in a week," said Alex.

"Bye kids," said their mom.

After their parents left, bags in hand, the siblings just stood dazed, wondering how to fix things.

"Look, Justin why don't we just sleep on it. I'm sure we'll come up with something tomorrow."

"You're right. I don't think this will be that bad. We can just ride it out. It's just a love spell. Night."

"Night, Justin."

Just a love spell, yeah right, thought Alex, this is going to be bad. I couldn't stop thinking about him before and this sure isn't going to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Alex was lying naked on a bearskin rug in a room lit by firelight and she was waiting for someone. She didn't know who. She was just waiting and eating dark red cherries from a bowl beside her. She was becoming impatient and horny. She couldn't wait any longer, she pushed the bowl away and put her finger on her clit massaging gently. Her pussy was so wet as she imagined her lover coming to her._

_Justin entered the room, unsure what to expect, it was a really weird dream. He did a double take. His sister was naked, on a bearskin rug, pleasuring herself in abandon, completely oblivious to his presence._

_Her eyes opened and she saw him. "Justin, I was waiting for you, but you took so long...and I couldn't wait..."_

_He knelt beside her and kissed her passionately. She tasted like cherries and promises. It was addictive, he couldn't get enough. What will other parts of her taste like, he wondered._

_She was tugging at the buttons of his shirt in frustration and she gave up and ripped it open. Buttons went flying everywhere. "Justin, I need you. I need you now!" She was unbuckling his belt now and yanking down his zipper. In minutes he was naked, kneeling over his sister. Her hand had returned to her clit, he batted it away, replacing it with his own. "Oh, Justin."_

_He lowered his mouth to her perfect breast, nipping the nipple with his teeth. She moaned, spurring him on. He removed his hand from between her legs and guided his shaft into her. He groaned as he felt her tightness envelop him. Justin was thrusting into her faster, harder and her legs had wrapped around his waist, drawing him in as deep as possible. He had never imagined that fucking his sister could feel so good, so right._

_Alex screamed his name as she reached her climax. He let out a roar as he reached his, spilling his hot seed deep inside her._

Justin woke up disgusted. His sheets were drenched and sticky and he had just had a very intense wet dream about his sister. He supposed it was an effect of the potion.

Alex woke up confused. Everything in the dream had been so vibrant. She was used to having sexual dreams about her brother, but they had never been so intense and so real. She looked at the clock, it was nine. She was so not ready to face the world yet, but she was already up, she might as well get up. She put on her bathrobe and stumbled into the kitchen bleary eyed.

Justin was already at the table eating cereal and looking kind of guilty and mildly disturbed.

"You're not usually up this early."

"Couldn't sleep, weird dreams," she replied, reaching for the cereal.

"You too. Must be going around."

"What was yours about?"

"Clowns and midgets, it was terrifying."

"You're lying. Clowns and midgets wouldn't disturb you that much. Besides you look a little, I don't know, guilty or something."

Justin flinched. She couldn't just let it go, he thought, no because then she wouldn't be Alex.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it Alex. So just drop it."

"Okay, fine Oscar the Grouch."

They passed the rest of the meal in silence. Justin couldn't help, but wishing she wasn't wearing the robe. She usually looked so pretty in the morning, kind of disheveled, but pretty. Oh no, I did not just think that, he thought. Stupid potion. She's your sister, stop thinking about her like you want to do all that stuff you did in that sick dream. It wasn't working. His thoughts kept turning to how pretty her eyes were, all the naughty things she could do with her pouty mouth...This was going to be a long day. They had better figure out how to undo the effects of the potion soon or he was going to go mad. No sister should look like that, so perfect and alluring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex left the house quickly after breakfast. First the dream, then breakfast, he had looked so cute and like he was going through some kind of torment. She had just wanted to hug him and make it all better, but she knew with the love potion working on them, it just wasn't a good idea. So she went over to Harper's.

Her best friend was working on a new creation a dress made of unused coffee filters with licorice whip bows. She tuned out Harper's inane prattle and tried to think of a way to resolve the whole love potion thing. She was of two minds, on the one hand she liked her brother and it would be great if he felt the same way, on the other hand it would be wrong to take advantage of him like this, it would be better to find an antidote for the potion and win his affection honestly.

"Alex, earth to Alex."

"Sorry, Harper. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I have to talk to someone."

"Sure. I'm all ears, well not literally of course. You know what I mean."

"Well yesterday, I made this love potion and I was going to use it on Riley. I totally messed up that one time we went on a date and I thought this would give me a second chance. But the potion spilled on me and Justin and now...now we're going to fall in love with each other or something."

"Aw, Alex, that's terrible. Can't you guys do some magic and fix it though."

"Well, the book we need to find an antidote is one of the ones my parents keep locked up. We could have told them about this and had them get out the book and help us find a solution but they left. There's a sandwich convention and they're going to be gone all week."

"Can you break into wherever that book is and get it."

"I guess we could, but I don't think Justin would go for it. We'd be in a lot of trouble already if my parents find out and they're bound to find out if we break into the cabinet."

"How long does the potion last?"

"I don't know. I should look that up. If it's just a few days I'm sure we can wait it out."

"So are you feeling like you're in love with him or anything? I mean did it work?"

"I don't know. I had this intense dream about him last night and I did think he looked really cute over breakfast."

"Well, he is really cute. Although, he's not supposed to be cute to you. I mean he's your brother. Wow, you're really in a pickle."

"Don't I know it."

"I'm sure if you just wait it out, either you'll come up with something or it'll go away."

"Thanks for listening, Harper."

"Anytime. Now tell me honestly, do you think this dress needs more bows?"

"Uh, sure. Maybe a bunch of bows around the hem."

"That's perfect. I'll get more licorice."

Justin was pacing his room. The potion was really getting to him, he couldn't stop thinking about his sister, about her lips and kissing them. It was driving him nuts. He had had a couple of cold showers, nothing seemed to be working. Just wait it out, he thought, it will go away. How long? How long must he endure this? It was a good question. One that deserved an answer, but the book was locked up. He hoped that maybe there would be an answer online, maybe in one of the wizarding forums he had joined.

He did find an answer the spell would last a week or until the two affected parties consummated their love. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. He'd just have to wait it out.

Dinner was awkward. Alex seemed to be flirting with him. Why couldn't she control herself, just ignore the feelings, they'll go away.

Alex was deliberately trying to provoke him. She was loving this. Finally she could flirt with Justin openly because she had the perfect excuse. "Have you been working out? I swear your biceps look bigger everyday."

"Alex, don't objectify me! I'm trying to have a serious conversation here. I looked up the potion online in some wizarding forums."

"What did you find out? Wow, your eyes are so dreamy."

"Focus, Alex, focus! I found out that if we can wait it out a week and if you can stop complimenting me, the effects will wear off."

"If I compliment you the potion won't wear off?"

"No, I'm trying to make a point, moron. Try to control yourself. Watch what you say."

"Did your wizarding forum have anything else to say smarty pants?"

"No, that's it." He wasn't about to say anything about the whole sex thing, he didn't want to give her ideas. She seemed to be more susceptible to the effects of the potion than he was.

She was pouting at him, obviously upset at him for calling her a moron. He wasn't going to apologize, there was no point in encouraging her. He couldn't seem to stop staring at her lips, they were so full and...He had to stop himself there. He left the table abruptly. "I made dinner, you're washing up."

"Anything you say, handsome," she said batting her eyes at him.

Justin couldn't leave the room fast enough. This was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Justin was in a classroom teaching, he didn't know what he was teaching but it seemed natural enough. Alex was one of his students and she was provocatively dressed in the shortest of skirts and a red tube top. Her hair was done up in pigtails, completing her Lolita look. The bell rang and Justin dismissed the class. "Alex will you stay after class please."_

_"Yes, Mr. Russo."_

_"There is a dress code at this school, Alex."_

_"Yes..."_

_"Well, your skirt or rather lack of one does not comply with the dress code."_

_"What are you talking about, I'm wearing a skirt see." She got up from her dress and twirled._

_Justin got out his ruler. "Come here, Alex." She came over to him. "It says quite clearly in the school dress code that skirts cannot be more than an inch above the knee. And when I measure yours it's three and a half inches above the knee. It's practically a belt." He put the ruler away. "Do you know what happens to girls, who wear skirts like yours?"_

_"No, Mr. Russo."_

_"They get taken advantage of. It sends the wrong message. It says here I am ready for sex."_

_"But, what if I am ready for sex?"_

_"Then, I'll show you, minx." _

_He swept his desk clean, papers went flying. He then picked Alex up, lifted her onto the desk and raised poor excuse for a skirt. He yanked off her panties and unzipped his fly, pulling out his erect member. He fucked her roughly on top of the desk as she moaned, clearly enjoying herself. "Oh, teacher." In minutes she was cumming and he was breathing hard, trying to stave off his own release. The feel of her pussy spasming around him was too much, he came too._

_"Now, let that be a lesson to you, Alex," he said carefully righting his clothes._

_"Yes, Mr. Russo. I'll take more care to dress properly in the future."_

Justin woke up confused. That was different. Why had been dressed like a teacher? Was it some fantasy of his? The scene on the bearskin rug from the previous dream that was more his thing. This had just been weird and kind of kinky.

Alex was still breathing hard, when she awoke. She had always had fantasies of playing naughty schoolgirl/teacher with Justin. That dream had been perfect. She looked at the clock it was nine again, still too early, but what could she do she was up now.

She headed for the bathroom, singing a little to herself. Today was going to be a great day. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, still singing. She was washing herself when the unthinkable happened.

Justin had his headphones in when he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He walked in and pinched himself. This was another dream, it had to be. Alex was singing softly and running her hands all over her soapy body. She was facing away from him completely oblivious to his presence. For a full five minutes, Justin couldn't move, he was transfixed. The dreams did not do her body justice. As if in slow motion, he saw her turning to reach the shampoo. She saw him and screamed, "Justin, what the hell!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...You should really lock the door...I was just leaving. Sorry."

He rushed from the bathroom mortified. Alex was totally going to think he was a perv. On the plus side it would be easy to blame the potion. He would do some more research today and try to find an antidote. Things couldn't go on like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Justin waited for Alex to get out of the shower so they could have the conversation he was dreading, he found that he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. She was so hot all covered in soap suds. No matter how hard he tried to distract himself by reciting all the place values of pi, he couldn't think of something else. This was really bad, he was having a hard time thinking of her as his little sister now, more and more he was thinking of her as some cute girl. It was dangerous thinking, he was just going to have to stop thinking, he decided. Yeah right, that will work.

Alex couldn't believe her brother walked in on her showering. How long had he been standing there watching her? She was guessing he had been watching her a while, because when she turned around he had looked so incredibly guilty.

She wasn't sure what she should do in this situation. Alex was flattered at all the attention she was getting from her brother, attention she had wanted for so long, but this just wasn't really him. She was dreading getting out of the shower, because that meant they were going to have to talk about things, about him spying on her in the shower for instance. What if she just stayed here until he was forced to come in and get her, and then he would have his way with her...No, no she was not just thinking that. This whole love potion thing was really getting out of control. With a sigh she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel.

Justin was more than a little uncomfortable, he was still aroused from watching Alex. His erection was becoming very hard to ignore. It was time to take matters into his own hand, so to speak. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke it thinking only of her. He was replaying visions of her wreathed in steam, water cascading down her nubile young body.

He was really getting into it, moaning her name, when Alex walked in. She pinched herself this had to be a waking dream or something. Who's writing this life, she thought, a porn director? This kind of scenario walking in on someone showering then rushing to confront that peeping tom only to find them masturbating, it just didn't happen outside of adult entertainment.

Alex cleared her throat. "Alex!" Justin screeched, it was too late though, he was cumming and his little sister was watching him. It was so wrong.

"I'm just going to be outside, I'll talk to you, when you're um...right...leaving...bye," she left room. I have such tact, she thought. This isn't going to be an awkward conversation at all.

Justin opened the door a few minutes later, his face beet red. "We were going to talk..." he said his voice breaking a little.

"Right, I wish we could just do the reverse time spell, but we'd still remember it so..."

"Yeah about the potion antidote, Alex. I haven't found anything but I'm going to spend the rest of my time looking for it. We can't keep meeting like this...and I have these feelings now...God, I wish I were dead. I can't stop thinking about you and...It's so wrong, but it feels so right...God, I'm babbling and could I use anymore cliches. What is wrong with me?"

"It's okay, Justin I get it. This is hard on us both, but it's not our fault." She stepped forward and hugged him, pulling back quickly totally embarrassed.

For a minute Justin just looked into her eyes and then he kissed her. In the moment it felt like it was the right thing to do. She was in heaven, she had spent so much time wondering what it would be like and if he would be a good kisser and now he was sliding his tongue into her mouth. She didn't think she just went with it as he deepened the kiss. Alex broke the kiss first turning away to suck on his earlobe.

It brought reality crashing back. "Alex, stop...oh God...stop we can't be doing this."

Alex let go of his earlobe and walked away. He was still trying to talk to her, but she decided it wasn't a good idea. She couldn't keep her hands off him right now. Strict avoidance was really the way to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex had spent the last day in her room sneaking out only for food and bathroom breaks. She had the feeling Justin was doing the same. It sucked that they couldn't even get together and discuss their plan of action seriously with out the damn potion getting in the way and distracting them. Being in total solitary mode only heightened her feelings for him. She kept picturing the scene yesterday when she had walked into his room and gotten more than she bargained for. It seemed to be the only thing playing in the theater of her mind, in Imax with surround sound. She would have never guessed that he would have been so handsomely endowed.

Justin was pacing his carpet as he had been for the past day, he felt he was going to wear through the carpet soon. Alex in the shower. Alex on the bearskin rug. Alex begging him to have her in the classroom. She was all he could think about, he hadn't even tried to find a solution. Sometimes he thought he didn't want to fix this, but then he remembered, eventually his parents would come home. It would be a fine welcome home for them to find their precious princess fooling around with their golden boy in the closet.

"It's incest and it's wrong," he chanted. Just picture that sexy weather girl instead, wait a minute that girl kind of looked like Alex. Did that mean he liked his sister for real? Was there more than the potion at work here? He shook his head, no way it's just a coincidence. Think disturbing thoughts, blood and violence, torture and the rack, anything but sex. I know who I'd like to put on the rack, no stop it. Wouldn't you like to tie her up sometimes, the way she teases you, makes fun of you...she deserves to be punished.

Damnit, it was time for another cold shower. He'd had so many of those lately and they never seemed to help. Justin was absolutely paranoid about locking the door now, he checked every door twice, three times just to be sure.

It's all right only a few more days to go.

As much as she hated to admit it, Alex knew she had to step up her game fast. If she was going to try to win his heart for real, she had better move fast, the effects of the potion, weren't going to last forever. It was time to man up and take some initiative.

This was getting ridiculous and Justin knew it. He couldn't just hide in his room for the next few days, it just wasn't feasible. Besides, they needed to have a talk about what had happened. He needed to discourage her and make her believe it would never happen again. He was going to man up and take some initiative.

Alex had just changed into something provocative, a short skirt similar to the one she had been wearing in the last dream. Let's see if this won't charm teacher dear.

"Alex, it's me we need to talk."

"Come in," she purred, reclining on the bed.

Justin opened the door took one look at her stretched out on the bed in a short skirt and kneesocks and closed it again. Take deep breaths, you can do this. He opened the door again.

"Alex, about that kiss. I didn't mean to..." he trailed off as he saw that she was chewing on an old pen, it was kind of hot. Was she doing this on purpose?

"You were saying?" She loved how flustered he looked. So she got up off the bed and crowded him against the door.

"I was saying...Right. I was saying that I didn't mean to kiss you."

She had a hand on either side of his head and she was leaning in close.

"I didn't mean to kiss you...it's very wrong." His voice was cracking again. "Gotta go...change my...wash my...bye."

Justin ducked out from underneath Alex's arms and raced out the door. What a coward, she thought. I must really be riling him up though, yay me!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day wasn't any less awkward although they had both stopped hiding. Justin didn't understand it, the potion couldn't be affecting her that strongly, if he was able to show some restraint then so should she.

He confronted her over lunch.

"Alex what the hell is going on between us? You aren't even trying to fight it. It's like you want us to be together or something. Did you just miss the part where, that's wrong because you're my little sister. What's with you?"

Alex cringed. She hadn't expected to be called on this. All her careful planning was backfiring. He still thought of her as his little sister. She decided to try to play dumb. "I don't know what you mean. The way the potion makes me feel, I just can't help it. Don't you feel the same?"

"That's bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me. That's bullshit. I had the potion spilled on me two and I am not all over you like some slut. I can show some self control. You're just playing some twisted little game with me aren't you. Well I've had it. We are going to get the antidote even if we have to break into that cabinet and this is going to stop."

Alex was hurt, her big brother had just called her a slut. It wasn't that she couldn't control her feelings it was just that she didn't want to. He was clearly repulsed by her sick attraction. She was such a pervert, trying to get her older brother to take advantage of her. She couldn't help it she started crying.

Justin didn't want to cave in to her tears. He wasn't sure that it wasn't just some act, but the tears they were always his kryptonite. He couldn't help it he folded.

"It's okay Alex. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm just confused about these feelings and I'm frustrated. I guess I'm just taking it out on you."

He knew it was a terrible idea, but he hugged her anway. Although, he did remember what happened the last time they had hugged like this. Part of him did wish that it would happen again, he would kiss her and she would melt into his arms and they could forget all this serious talk about being related.

Alex looked up and Justin, blinking away tears. He was such a perfect big brother, he cared and loved her. Why did she have to take that brotherly love and twist it? Why did she have to do such stupid things like make love potions to make her get over her not-so-sisterly love for her brother.

She looked so hurt and grateful and he could see the guarded hero worship in her eyes, he threw caution to the wind and kissed her. Alex pushed him back surprised. "What are you doing? You just gave me a whole high and mighty, righteous, better than thou speech about how we can't keep doing this. And here we are doing this again. All because you started it."

"I started it. Ha! You started it with your big brown eyes full of tears and your womanly wiles. Getting me to feel all guilty and sorry for you. It's all your fault."

"Fine. But we are ending it here. You were right, it's time to stop waiting and find that damn antidote and get things back to normal."

"Right. I'm going to go do some more Internet research and you are going to go put on a top that isn't cut to your navel!"

"You know you like this top...Don't deny it."

"Alex!"

"Fine, go on and spoil my fun." She did secretly agree with him, this top didn't leave much to the imagination. Maybe it was just a bit too slutty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Internet research turned up nothing. Alex did go and change her top. They held a meeting in the lair to regroup.

"Well so far, Alex, we've got squat. Either we wait this out or break into the cabinet and face the consequences. Personally I can't take the waiting. It's driving me nuts. I need to stop feeling like this."

"Wow, Justin Russo actually advocating that we break the rules. Did we just enter the bizarro world?"

"Hey you managed to use a fairly complex word without mispronouncing it. Advocating, eh? Who are you and what did you do with my little sister?" He tickled her.

She giggled and squealed. "Truce, truce. We were trying to discuss serious things, Justin. Don't you want to be serious, like you always are."

"Okay fine, truce. Now, breaking into the cabinet shouldn't be too hard, we'll just use a spell. Dad couldn't have put any protective charms on it himself and I'm sure he didn't ask Professor Crumb."

"Alright. Well you better do it. I'd probably screw it up."

He pointed his wand at the cabinet, "Here goes nothing."

There was no explosion, no hexes, no nothing. The lock just fell off.

"Wow! You did it."

"I know. If I'd known it was this easy I would have tried that sooner. Now, do remember which book it was?"

"The book of forbidden spells."

"Okay let's see here, love potions...love potions...Here it is. All we have to do is mix up this antidote. It shouldn't be too hard, I think we have all the supplies. The antidote is very finicky though, we'll have to be careful."

Half and hour later the antidote was ready. Whereas the love potion had been red and delicious smelling, this antidote was puke green and it smelled vile.

"So do we drink it or what?" asked Alex. She was sorry to see the end of the potion, for all the trouble it had caused them, it had been nice to have Justin like her back. She wondered if he would still feel any of that after they were cured. Would he even remember what it had been like to be in love with her? To want her? Would he ever think about the kisses they had shared?

"No, Alex we have to pour it on ourselves like we did before. It should work instantly. I can't wait to be rid of these feelings."

Alex sighed. She could have done without hearing that last sentence. "After we do this. I call first shower. I don't want to spend the rest of my life smelling like raw fish and sweaty socks."

Justin dumped the potion on himself and then on his sister. It would be nice to stop feeling so crazy, but he was sure he would never look at his sister the same way again.

Alex left immediately afterward to shower. Justin couldn't help, but remember the last time when he had seen her showering. Damnit, he thought, I took the antidote, why won't it go away. He went back to the wizarding forum. Apparently, people who had just gotten over a love potion would feel some residual feelings for the person they had been in love with. More than that a love potion could make you realize feelings for someone you didn't know you had. He didn't like the sound of that last bit. He couldn't have feelings for Alex, she was his sister.

Justin was too restless to stay cooped up in his room. He decided to snoop in Alex's room maybe pull a prank on her or something to get back at her for the way she had teased him with her short skirts and plunging necklines.

While he was rummaging through her stuff trying to come up with an idea, he came across an stack of her old journals. He picked one up and was shocked at what he read. He doublechecked the date and slumped back on her bed.

Alex's journal: Justin was looking so cute today. I made fun of his clothes and stuff anyway. I love it when he gets annoyed, his eyes get this fire in them. I wonder what would happen if in the middle of one of our fights, he just pushed me up against a wall and kissed me. That would be so hot. I wonder if I'm a good kisser. I don't think I'll ever get over my brother. He's everything I want in a boyfriend. He would be the perfect boyfriend, even if he is kind of nerdy. Oh gotta go, Harper and I have to study, I'm really not doing well in Spanish.

It was dated a year ago. He flipped through the pages of some of the other journals it was all the same. I flunked another test. Justin was so cute today. I got some awesome new shoes. I love Justin. I got in trouble with dad again. Justin hugged me again and I wished we could stay that way forever. Harper's new dress is totally bizarre. Why can't I date my big brother? And on and on.

Justin carefully put the journals back where he found them and left her room. He couldn't believe it. His sister was really in love with him, it wasn't just some potion, she had always loved him that way. He was kind of flattered, but at the same time incest was wrong. Even if he did still feel about her that way. It was better not to tell her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ever since they took the antidote Justin had been acting weird. Alex didn't know what to make of it. It was like he was still trying to avoid her or something. She had hoped that after taking the antidote everything could go back to normal or as normal as things is their household ever were. It hurt her that he didn't want to spend time with her. Why couldn't they just go back to the way things were before? She'd even tried teasing him or provoking him to argument, but he never took the bait. He just stared at her in silence with confusion in his gray eyes. What was going on? Was there something he wasn't telling her?

Alex decided she had had enough of the silent treatment, it was time to confront him and try to get a straight answer. She had to know what was really going on. She decided that perhaps the best tactic would be to goad him into arguing so she burst into his room without knocking.

Justin looked up startled, but he wasn't really all that surprised. He had expected her to confront him sooner or later when things didn't go back to normal. He had been lying on the bed looking a photo of Alex and him when they were little and things were uncomplicated.

"What is it Alex? You could have at least knocked first."

"What's with the mopey attitude and the avoidance. The potion was awkward, but I thought we could just move past that and forget about it."

"Well you thought wrong. I can't forget about. I'm not sure I want to forget about it. But that's not the point. It's not about the potion, it's about something else."

"Something else? Like what?"

"Do you really like me?"

"What?"

"Do you really like me?"

"Sure I like you, you're my brother. Although you are really annoying most of the time."

"That's not what I was asking. Do you like me as a guy? I mean do you like like me?"

"Why are you asking me this? We took the antidote..."

"I know, but I just want you to answer the question."

Alex was considering her options. This shouldn't be happening. She had never wanted him to find out. It seemed like he already knew the answer. But, how could he? Was she really that obvious? No, no he must have...

"Did you read my journals? Those are private! You had no right to!" she was sobbing now.

"Yeah, I read your journals, Alex. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No, Justin. I was never going to tell you. I can't help it that I like you. I've tried so hard to like somebody else, anybody else. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to hate me. That love potion was for me, so I could fall in love with somebody else. I thought it might fix me, make these feelings go away."

"I don't hate you, Alex. I could never hate you."

"Yeah, but you're disgusted. That's why you've been avoiding me. You think I'm sick and perverted."

"I don't think that."

"I don't believe you." She ran from the room in tears.

Justin flopped back on the bed in frustration. He had handled that all wrong. She thought he hated her and was sickened by her, but the horrible truth was he wasn't. In fact he was kind of flattered that she liked him. He'd never been liked by a popular girl. And he was still feeling the after effects of the love potion. The idea of being with her that way didn't disgust him, it turned him on a little. But, he knew that it wasn't right to encourage her. The big brotherly thing to do would be to rebuff any advances and hope that she got over it. At the same time, he didn't want to hurt her. What the hell was he going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Justin was at a loss of what to do and worse his parents would be coming back tomorrow. He knew he should talk to Alex again, but he couldn't bear to see her cry again. She was going to cry again if he didn't tell her the truth, that he liked her too. But he couldn't tell her he liked her, she was his baby sister, he was supposed to protect her. This was so fucked up. He was so stressed that he fell asleep mid-worry.

_Justin was having the same conversation with Alex that he had had yesterday. "I don't hate you, Alex. I could never hate you."_

_"Yeah, but you're disgusted. That's why you've been avoiding me. You think I'm sick and perverted."_

_"I don't think that," he said._

_"I don't believe you," said Alex sobbing hard. She was just about to run from the room when he stopped her._

_"I don't think you're disgusting for liking me because I feel the same way about you. I know that I shouldn't, I mean I'm the older brother. I'm supposed to be the responsible one but I think I love you."_

_"Prove it."_

_Justin gathered Alex in his arms and kissed her hard. She pulled back breathless. "I can't think when you do that Justin."_

_He just chuckled and carried her toward the bed. He lay Alex down gently and covered her face with kisses. He couldn't stand it anymore. She was wearing way too many clothes. He ripped open her shirt._

_"Such a caveman," she giggled._

_"I can't help it. You drive me crazy. Besides you're overdressed."_

_Justin was kissing her neck and chest and easing her bra down. He attacked her exposed breasts hungrily. He felt like he was possessed, like he would die if he couldn't have her. He flipped up her skirt and pulled down her lacy undies. "I'm going to eat you up," he said playfully._

_"Please do."_

_He buried his head between her legs, lapping at her opening. She moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair. He was thrusting his tongue in and out, pausing only to suck on her clit every few minutes. Her thighs were clamped around his head and she had started to fuck his face. She was screaming his name now as her juices ran down his chin._

_Justin pulled back and removed his pants and boxers. He had to be in her now or he would surely die. He thrust into her easily, she was so wet. She pushed him off and onto his back and then straddled him. She was teasing her pussy with the head of his cock. "Please, Alex. I need to be inside you." She sank down impaling herself. He groaned, she was so tight. She rode him slowly at first, gradually picking up speed. He begged and pleaded for her to go faster, to ride him harder. She did. Soon she was screaming his name as she climaxed. "Alex!" he screamed as he thrust into her one last time, spilling his seed._

Justin woke up screaming her name. Alex was pounding on his door. "Justin, open up. What's going on, why were calling me."

"No reason. Bad dream."

"Oh," she sounded disappointed.

"Look Alex, we'll talk later. I have to shower," and change my sheets, he thought. The dream had solved his problems. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell her how he felt and maybe they could be together for real, without love potions. Real intimacy. Obviously they would have to keep it a secret and try to keep the rest of their interactions normal so no one would be suspicious. It was useless to keep fighting it.


	11. Final Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Justin emerged from the shower Alex was waiting for him. Damn he looks good in a towel, she thought. "Right, right. I'll wait outside while you change," she said slamming the door.

Five minutes later, Justin called her back in, he was half dressed. He took a deep breath. He had to do this. It was a mortal sin, but it was going to be worth it.

"So what are we going to talk about Justin."

"Well Alex, I have something to say to you. You're not making it easy."

"Why should I?"

"I don't know, just hear me out. I had no right to judge your feelings for me as wrong, because I still have feelings for you too."

"What?"

"I think, I love you, Alex Russo. I love the way you smell and the way you annoy me and your short skirts and everything about you. Even though we both might go to hell for this, I don't think we should fight our feelings anymore. I think maybe we were meant to be together."

"Oh Justin, I never thought you'd feel the same way." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Justin pulled her body flush against his and kissed her. They stood there making out for a long time, it was probably only ten minutes but it felt like a lifetime.

"What are we going to do, Justin. Mom and dad are coming home today."

"Well, we are going to make the most of the time we have before they get back. When they do get back we will act as if everything's normal," he said in between kisses.

"We should probably still fight with each other to keep up appearances."

"I'd never stop fighting with you, I enjoy it too much."

Alex was pushing him toward the bed. "Alex, we could get caught."

"You said to make the most of the time we have left. Besides we can be quick and quiet. When are we going to get this chance again, huh?"

She pushed Justin back on the bed and straddled him. She held his hands above his head. "Finally I got you where I want you. You're totally at my mercy," she laughed. Alex was kissing his neck and his torso, moving lower and lower.

"Alex, you're driving me crazy. Please let me touch you."

"Alright, spoil my fun." She was tonguing his navel and she had one of her hands shoved down his pants, stroking him.

"Alex, please! Don't tease!"

He pulled her up and yanked off her shirt and practically tore off her bra.

"Mmm, Justin. I like it when you get all aggressive."

He pulled off her pants and underwear in one swift motion. "Ever since I saw you in the shower, I couldn't stop thinking about this body and all the things I want to do to it," he said kissing one of her breasts as she struggled with his zipper.

"Kids, we're home."

Alex leaped off him. "Under the bed, Alex quick." He took off his pants and wrapped the towel around himself. She scrambled under the bed and he stuffed her clothes under his covers.

"Justin, honey. Where's your sister?" his mother asked.

"She went out with a friend. She'll be back later. I was just showering. How was the convention."

"It was great. Why don't you come downstairs and we'll tell you all about it."

"I don't know, Mom. I'm really tired. Could we catch up and everything tomorrow."

"Okay, dear. Good night."

Alex crawled out from her hiding place. "Oh my God. We almost got caught."

"Yeah, but don't you just love the thrill. The danger of it all."

"Since when did you start liking danger."

"Since I started fucking my sister."

"Shut up and kiss me," she said grabbing his towel and tossing it away.

"Anything you say."


End file.
